Counting Stars
by Sigel
Summary: [Slice Of Life/Pottertalia] El 15 de febrero de 2017 marcó un antes y después para el mundo mágico, sin embargo, para los protagonistas de aquél cambio todo inició cuando se conocieron (RusAme) (Imagen de はなまる(蝉).
1. That Is Starting to Get Annoying

**COUNTING STARS**

● **Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, pero sí todo lo que pueda comprar en _AmiAmi_ acerca de naciones personificadas 3. Tampoco nada de _HP_ es mío… nada… sniff.

● **Advertencias:** OOC, porque se encuentran en un mundo alterno y la escritora —o sea, _mua_ — está redactando bien raro.

● **Aclaraciones necesarias:**

—No aguarden un fic decente, esto será —de nuevo, ugh— un conjunto de viñetas (500-800 palabras) porque dejé ir mi constancia al escribir.

—Yep, esto es RusAme, pero como la mayoría no reconoce al amor de su vida (?) a la primera, pues tocará que estos dos experimenten un poco antes de percatarse de su química (y física).

—Y sí, cierta canción de _One Republic_ fue la que inspiró esta retahíla de futuras incoherencias.

Ahora sí: ¡comenzamos!

 **(Por cierto, de antemano agradezco la lectura,** _ **favs, follows**_ **y comentarios :D )**

 **oOOo**

 **13 de enero de 1998**

 **Galway, Irlanda**

Alfred F. Kirkland no es de _esa_ clase de niños que corre en búsqueda de protección materna por cualquier motivo; en realidad, él es más del tipo de infante que en vez de temer a los insectos y horklumps, simplemente los colecciona para desfallecimiento de su organizada progenitora.

Así que, el pequeño rubio no se amedrenta cuando al cambiar la canción en su moderno _Walkman_ auto-reversible detecta pasos detrás suyos, pasos que no intentan pasar desapercibidos porque son pesados como su ejecutor y rutinarios, dado que no es la primera vez que ese _weirdo_ lo asedia después de la escuela.

Y si para Alfred ese crío resulta extraño ya es decir bastante, pues él está acostumbrado a que las visitas de mamá provengan de otras dimensiones. Sin embargo, su perseguidor posee una diabólica aura y una extraña manía por utilizar bufandas sin importar la época del año, aunado a que… _es raro_ , simplemente eso.

El cotidiano ritual comenzó desde noviembre y el rubio ya intentó cambiar de ruta, correr, amenazar al otro e incluso esconderse, debido a que no desea compañía en su regreso a casa. No cuando Rose es tan entusiasta en sus secretas ocupaciones que bastaría un vistazo para denunciar sus extraordinarias habilidades.

De otra forma, él estaría rodeado de sus múltiples amistades del colegio y no siendo acosado por el andrajoso de movimientos erráticos que se detiene al mismo tiempo que el blondo infante, quién con decisión se gira para exclamar:

—¡Eres una tortuga!— los labios de Alfred se fruncen en un simpático mohín, enfadado consigo mismo por ofrecer aquella velada invitación al "enemigo", para que éste camine a su lado. Después de todo, Rose le enseñó que si no has de vencer: siempre puedes fingir que has sido derrotado para después otorgar el victorioso golpe final.

Iván, cuyo nuevo apellido es Brangiski, parpadea sin asimilar las intenciones ajenas, pero al observar al otro marchar a toda velocidad es que decide aumentar el ritmo de su andar por simple instinto de competición. Es así que terminan caminando juntos, como si fuesen amigos regresando del colegio en lugar de fortuitos vecinos.

Sí, Alfred F. Kirkland podrá ser muy inteligente, mas, también es un imaginativo infante al cual no le resultaba suficiente la sencilla explicación de que el de origen soviético jamás estuvo siguiéndolo, únicamente tomando el camino a su nuevo hogar. Una casa más barata de lo normal debido a los rumores acerca del vecindario.

—Y tú eres raro— tras un rato de incomodo silencio, Iván pronuncia lentamente esas palabras con una voz que no corresponde a la imponente figura que ya posee a su corta edad.

—¡Mira quién lo dice! — grita el blondo varón mientras realiza aspavientos para señalar lo que se sitúa en las manos de su acompañante, —¡ve tu mochila!, ¡es una mochila de raro!— comprime su palma en un puño para darle algunos toques a la caja metálica que Iván lleva consigo.

Desacostumbrado a que alguien le dirija la palabra con tanta facilidad sin ser de su exiguo círculo familiar, le toma unos segundos a Brangiski abandonar su estado de perplejidad. Cuando lo hace, el extraño y gritón niño rubio ya ha cambiado de tema, comentando acerca de la deliciosa pizza que va a cenar porque su madre arruinó la cocina al intentar preparar el desayuno.

— _Vatrushka_ …—murmura el más alto con cierta timidez, porque su "hermana mayor" le prometió tener listo ese pie de queso para merendar.

—¿Me estás maldiciendo?—Kirkland alza su brazo derecho, en pos de protegerse de lo que supone es un hechizo de mal de ojo; pero, sin una varita y el contexto adecuado, su afán sólo le hace ver lo bastante ridículo como para engendrar una leve sonrisa en los labios de Iván.

—Sí— asiente el ruso a lo que su acompañante se inspecciona para ver si se ha transformado en una de esas raras muñecas multicolores e infinitas; pero no es ese tipo de magia la que se activó aquél día, sino una más antiquísima llamada: destino.

 **oOOo**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Galway, Irlanda -** ciudad de la costa oeste de la isla, multicultural y enérgica, es también una comunidad asolada por tormentas.

 **Horklumps -** los puercoespines de los hongos, disparan sus púas cuando se sienten amenazados.

 **Weirdo -** bicho raro.

 **Vatrushka -** especie de pastel redondo con requesón en el centro. Personalmente, de la gastronomía rusa prefiero los _pryani_ k (pan de miel).

 **oOOo**

 **SIGEL AL HABLA**

Sé que debo fics, visitas y la vida, empero —sin ser excusa— hubo tres grandes cambios en mi vida: E _d_ imburgo, _d_ epresión y _d_ ivorcio. Las _tres D_ que acabaron con lo que solía ser, mas, heme aquí… intentando escribir viñetas de dos tontos para ver si retomo las letras antes de que éstas me devoren por procrastinar.

¿Y por qué _RusAme_? Bueh, eso se lo debemos a _Jositaa,_ quién en este tiempo me ha estado enviando casi a diario alguna imagen de ellos, así que había que aprovechar _esos packs_ (guiño, guiño).

 **En fin, ¡disfruten del fin de semana!**

(Pd. Necesito un beta reader ;A; sniff)


	2. They Cannot Hurt You Anymore

**COUNTING STARS**

● **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y HP no me pertenecen, o sería inmensamente rica y ahora mismo estaría de turista en el espacio.

● **Advertencias:** OOC, porque se encuentran en un mundo alterno; lento avance de la historia y escenas sin aparente sentido.

● **Aclaraciones necesarias:**

—Este _fic_ es un conjunto de viñetas (500-800 palabras), no esperen largos capítulos a menos que me súper inspire.

—Yep, esto es RusAme, pero como la mayoría no reconoce al amor de su vida (?) a la primera, pues tocará que estos dos experimenten un poco antes de percatarse de su química (y física).

—Los hipocorísticos (diminutivos cariñosos) son bastante comunes en naciones de origen soviético, así que utilizaré algunos que seguramente reconocerán si han sido fanáticos de APH por algún tiempo.

 **Agradezco las lecturas ninja fantasmas (¡22!, ¡yey!), a Akrakya y a Mitsukuri Ryoko por los follows y ¡woah!, de nuevo a Akrakya por el fav.  
So, ¡muchas, muchas gracias!**

 **oOOo**

 **5 de mayo de 1998**

 **Galway, Irlanda**

"Natasha, por favor deja de morder a nuestro invitado".

Alcanza a escuchar el bielorruso antes de colocar la llave de su hogar en su correspondiente sitio, y quiere atribuir aquél extraño diálogo (y los inusuales gruñidos) al calor, porque éste suele agotar física y mentalmente al varón acostumbrado a temperaturas cotidianas bajo cero.

Cierto es que él habría preferido quedarse en su tierra natal, pero, dado que su hermano mayor finalmente enloqueció y su amada hermana se abandonó al vicio junto al desgraciado que escogió como marido, Aleksey Brangisky tuvo que amparar a tres mocosos.

Y no, no tiene demasiadas quejas al respecto, Yakaterina es una puberta tranquila y dedicada, una perfecta ama de casa en miniatura que no teme procurar a la rebelde Natalya y al callado Iván, quién tanto le rememora a su apreciada y funesta Anya.

De hecho, ninguno de los tres niñatos es en realidad una carga, porque el Estado le brinda pensión por ellos; sin embargo, contemplarlos suele ser doloroso porque ve en ellos la familia que perdió, a sus hermanos que la vida destruyó.

Lyosha, como le decía su madre, también carga su propio sino que nada tiene que ver con la esquizofrenia o el alcohol. Tampoco con el hecho de ser un joyero cuyo arte se ve opacado por la absurda masificación del obsceno capitalismo, endemoniada alienación que siquiera le da para alimentar y adquirir alguna tontería para esos críos que ya han tenido bastante.

Retorna del mundo de los pensamientos al escuchar otra voz junto a sus sobrinos, una voz que aunque infantil no reconoce y le genera malestar. Sus largos y estilizados dedos se manejan con presteza para permitirle ingresar a su hogar, en donde no tarda en localizar al emisor de ese desagradable tono que le eriza la piel.

— _Oтец_! —le brinda la bienvenida una espigada rubia cuya figura está dejando atrás la redondez propia de la infancia. —¿Cómo se encuentra?— instiga la pre-adolescente al tiempo que alza los brazos para recibir el abrigo del recién llegado.

El adusto varón se retira la prenda para entregarla sin apartar la mirada del desaliñado crío junto a "su hijo", el cual se estremece al ser el blanco de tan fría mirada.

—¿Está bien?— Katya sigue el rumbo de las gélidas orbes y no halla nada fuera de lugar, tan sólo al pequeño Vanya traduciendo algunos pasajes de libros de Kolobok a la dulce Natalya y a su curioso amiguito.

En cambio, Brangisky encuentra más detalles que acrecientan el repiqueteo de una campana de alarma en su interior. No se trata de los rumores alrededor de la loca madre del escandaloso chiquillo, ni de la manera en la que el mozalbete irrumpe el espacio personal de Iván.

Si no de…

—Aleksey está en su mundo, ¿no es así? — menciona con cierta algarabía el que brinda unión a esa particular morada, Johannes Lienhart, quien sale de la diminuta cocina portando una gran bandeja con pan, queso y leche.

—Eso parece—Yakaterina ríe un poquito antes de auxiliar al hombre al cual Alek no tarda en prestar atención.

—Ni siquiera te has puesto los tápochki— señala el oriundo de Liechtenstein con suspicacia, —así que, supondré que nuestro invitado te desconcentra, pero ya lo conocerás mejor porque se quedará a cenar— afirma suavemente sin dar oportunidad al otro de una refutación, pues es consciente de lo mucho que ese infante auxilia a que Ivo pronuncie más de tres palabras a la vez.

—No…—principia a negarse el soviético, mas, las manos de su pareja se colocan en su pecho en muda petición.

—Vanya no debe estar aislado— impreca el rubio con sus claros ojos cargados de afecto hacia el hombre frente a él y la familia que han construido, y el bielorruso no puede más que ceder.

Lo hace porque desconoce cómo explicar el mal presentimiento que despierta en él la presencia del blondo crío, rodeado de ese repugnante magnetismo que ninguno de los otros chiquillos posee. Como si Alfred no tuviese que estar ahí, como si fuese una anormalidad pese a su estúpido rostro sonriente tan propio de un mocoso.

A razón de lo anterior, el instinto que ha hecho sobrevivir al hombre exclama furibundo que arroje al rubiete por una ventana, que lo aleje de _sus hijos_ , pero, _no lo hace._

No, _no lo hace._

Y _jamás_ se perdonará al respecto.

 **oOOo**

 **PERSONAJES & DIMINUTIVOS**

(07) Iván Brangisky = Vanya Ivo

(03) Natalya Brangiskaya* = Natasha

(11) Yakaterina Brangiskaya* = Katya = Katerina

(31) Aleksey Brangisky = Lyosha

(28) Johannes Lienhart = Hans

 *** _sunflowersmay_ me hizo el favor de puntualizar que los apellidos para féminas son diferentes en Rusia... pequeño GRAN detalle que se me fue :,D.**

 **oOOo**

 **GLOSARIO**

 **Oтец =** padre, Yakaterina llama así a su tío para que los pequeños de la casa se sientan en un hogar.

 **Kolobok =** es el protagonistas de diversos cuentos de hadas rusos; es pequeño, esférico y amarillo, como "un sol" en búsqueda de diversión. Tiene un símil en la literatura infantil inglesa.

 **Tápochki =** zapatillas de descanso. Al igual que en la cultura nipona, los rusos suelen despojarse del calzado al ingresar a un hogar y se colocan zapatillas más cómodas.

 **oOOo**

 **SIGEL AL HABLA**

¡Oh! ¡Cómo adoro los capítulos de "relleno" en donde se revela todo! En este caso, incluso el final del fic está expuesto en líneas anteriores y eh, soy feliz al respecto x3.

Por cierto, sé que es un mito que los rusos/bielorrusos/etc. mueran de calor a los 15 C° o que soporten muy bajas temperaturas, pero… voy a tomarme algunas licencias al respecto.

De igual manera, dado que se encuentran a finales de los noventa, época en la cual la homosexualidad era penada en gran parte de Europa, he colocado a una pareja gay cerca de Iván para que éste sea más permisivo al respecto.

En fin, eso sería todo por hoy, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	3. You Cannot Sit There All Day

**COUNTING STARS**

● **Disclaimer:** nada de _APH_ o de _HP_ me pertenece, sniff.

● **Advertencias:** OOC, porque se encuentran en un mundo alterno; lento avance de la historia (no _sex_ hasta la viñeta 77 - _jk_ -) y escenas sin aparente sentido si esperabas algo más acaramelado.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ es un conjunto de viñetas (500-800 palabras), aunque a veces me salen más de mil y todos somos felices (?).

—Yep, esto es RusAme, pero… no puedo escribir sólo romance-romance ( _gomen_ ), así que meh habrá muchos pasos antes de que sean una pareja y, claro, también después de que comiencen a darse duro contra el muro.

 **Agradezco todas las lecturas y también los comentarios por** _ **mp**_ **; al respecto de estos me gustaría reafirmar que este fic es RusAme, no puse a la pareja en el resumen sólo por** _ **clickbait.**_

Y un agradecimiento especial a mi paisana **joycemvr2** por poner a esta historia en favs ;D.

 **oOOo**

 **11 de julio de 1998**

 **Galway, Irlanda**

El llamativo despertador de _Robot Wars_ con su estridente alarma se encarga de notificar a Rose Kirkland que ha llegado el amanecer y, con ello, una noche más en vela. Maldice por lo bajo su infortunio mientras su mano a tientas silencia el reloj, lo consigue tras varios intentos que delatan su extenuación.

Le toma largos minutos incorporarse sobre su mullido colchón, el mismo que Alfred utiliza para saltar cuando cree que ella no le está prestando atención. Una débil sonrisa nace en su pálido rostro, tal vez ese día su pequeña familia podría ir a desayunar a la adorable casita de té que cierto belga posee calles más abajo.

Después de todo, en esas últimas semanas no ha pasado mucho tiempo con su inteligente vástago, en parte porque éste consiguió un nuevo amigo y también porque ella se ha obsesionado con sus experimentos, especialmente desde que Iðunn consiguió los suministros que se requieren para…

¡Es verdad! Aún no ha revisado si sus cristales de sangre aún son vigentes, porque de lo contrario tendrá que contactar con Irina y Merlín sabe que la rumana estaba bastante reacia a los negocios desde el nacimiento de su primogénito y, aunque la entendía, también era una gran desventaja para la blonda fémina que contaba con pocos contactos en el "mundo mágico".

Piensa en ello mientras remolonea en su cálido lecho; si bien, termina incorporándose por mera costumbre y, dado que el mundo a su alrededor es más borroso que de costumbre debido al cansancio, deduce que ha de utilizar los anteojos que tanto le disgustan por acentuar el parecido entre ella y la mujer que le diese a luz.

Se dirige a su cómoda a pasos lentos, tanto por la sensación de pesadez en sus descubiertas piernas como por los juguetes que Alfred abandonase en la alfombra. Anota mentalmente reñirlo al respecto, al tiempo que llega a la cómoda y se dirige a abrir el cajón que es invisible para el resto del mundo.

No halla sus gafas, pero sí el álbum de recortes que confeccionó durante el embarazo de su unigénito, para con él explicarle todas esas dudas que llegarán con el tiempo. Porque las habrá, ya que es natural que todo hijo llegue a rebelarse contra sus progenitores, sobre todo si estos guardan demasiados secretos.

Hojea el libro, acercándolo bastante a su rostro para que tengan forma las pequeñas letras de la sección dedicada a la alta sociedad mágica del _Despertar de Albión_ : "hoy, en el glorioso 23 de abril de 1960, nace la séptima descendiente de la luminosa dinastía Kirkland: Alice, cuyo antropónimo es sinónimo de la noble sangre que corre en sus venas…".

Chasquea la lengua, en ocasiones llega a olvidar que nació siendo Alice, un nombre de poder para una "niña mágica" que terminó siendo una decepción para su prestigioso clan. Mantiene la vista fija en el bebé que alguna vez fue y que ha quedado inmortalizado en esa fotografía en movimiento gracias al método de revelación.

"Apreciada Chun-Ya, desconozco el modo de proceder con nuestra pequeña A-L-I-C-E, quién se encuentra pronta a la edad de la sabiduría…", da apenas un vistazo al pergamino detrás del retazo de periódico, recuerda que sustraerlo de Ágata, su lechuza predilecta, significó el fin para aquella parda ave y aún experimenta culpa al respecto.

Incluso si la blonda fémina sólo quería saber el motivo por el que su padre dejó de hablarle de vampiros, hombres lobo y otras criaturas frente a las cuales los magos aparentemente eran superiores. Asimismo, sus hermanas comenzaron a molestarla, sin que su progenitora colocase límite a las "bromas" cada vez más crueles.

"1 de septiembre de 1971, en un giro inesperado la emblemática familia Kirkland ha decidido que su séptima hija estudie en privado bajo la instrucción de la milenaria dinastía Wang en Catay, la medida es a razón de estrechar los lazos internacionales entre las comunidades mágicas, que como el lector bien recordará desde el incidente Laogai…"

Frunce los labios al contrario que su símil en la instantánea, la cual sonríe encantadoramente, soñando con explorar nuevos horizontes, sin imaginar las cicatrices tanto mentales como físicas que ahora ostenta la mujer que tan inmersa se halla en sus memorias que pasa por alto el leve rechinido de la puerta de su habitación.

— _Mommy!_ —el chillido infantil sobresalta a la falsa hechicera, lo suficiente para hacerla aprehender una de las varitas que tiene dispuestas alrededor del hogar y que sólo funcionan ante su tacto. —¡Te preparé el desayuno!— el alegre chiquillo alza el resultado de su experimento culinario, tostadas con mantequilla de maní y té.

—Buen día, Alfred— vocaliza una vez que encuentra su aliento, —sin importar las circunstancias, no debes olvidar tu educación— abandona el artefacto en su posición y, tras ello se inclina para auxiliar a su caballero en ciernes con su carga, —saludar y desayunar en el comedor son símbolos de buena educación, pero… por hoy podemos hacer una excepción.

Ella sonríe cómplice al párvulo que externa su emoción con un gran salto al revuelto lecho. Asimismo, Rose toma asiento sin importarle que las tazas bamboleen ante el movimiento del exaltado infante, porque de ninguna manera será tan estricta con él como lo fueron sus progenitores con su persona o, mejor dicho, sus institutrices.

Es más, no tarda en reírse de las ocurrencias del pequeño acerca de lo sabrosa que sería una mermelada de hamburguesa, sin embargo, tras unos minutos su atención se focaliza en el parecido entre su vástago y el hombre al cual añora, aun si éste tenía cabellos oscuros y ojos tan feroces como sus intenciones con el mundo mágico.

Empero, la nostalgia en su mirada es confundida por el menor, que no tarda en realizar un puchero al recordar lo ocurrido el día de su cumpleaños.

—Iván no le dirá a nadie, mamá— murmura como si la mujer le estuviese regañando por haber permitido que su magia tomase el control de una absurda situación. —En serio, mamá… lo juró por… por sus hermanas, ¡la bonita y la que muerde!—junta nerviosamente sus pulgares e índices, realizando con ello un oblicuo rombo.

—Sé que no— tarda unos segundos en responder, debido a la falta de sueño y a razón de que los azules ojos de Alfred continúan expresando temor es que lo envuelve en estrecho abrazo. —Él no dirá nada a nadie— afirma con convicción, porque ya ha constatado ello mediante la ouija y otros métodos poco ortodoxos.

—Entonces, ¿estás enfadada porque me iré?— el chiquillo aprehende con mayor esfuerzo a su amada progenitora. —¡Pues no me iré! Allá ellos y su… su…— aspira, porque sabe que la fémina le ha prohibido decir malas palabras, —¡to… tonto colegio!— suelta a bocarrajo antes de estrechar asfixiantemente a la sorprendida rubia.

—No me encuentro enfadada— corresponde el vigoroso agarre y deposita un cariñoso ósculo en las hebras de su pequeño caballero, —mamá simplemente estaba pensando—contempla directamente a las orbes que Alfred heredó de la malnacida líder de los Kirkland, —mamá tiene mucho en su cabeza y ha dormido muy poco…

Pausa sus vocablos, a razón de que el álbum de recortes se encuentra sobre la cama, con ellos. Tal vez… sí, tal vez sea tiempo de ser honesta y evitar que Alfred también termine odiándola.

 **oOOo**

 **POR CIERTO…**

En la tradición mágica el nombre de cada persona es sumamente importante, por ello _Alice_ recibió un apelativo cuyo significado base es _nobleza_. No obstante, al haber resultado una decepción para su familia, fue denominada _Rose_ , una bella y estéril flor de ornamento.

 **oOOo**

 **PERSONAJES**

(38) [Alice] Rose Kirkland / Nyo!Reino Unido

(40) Iðunn Glücksburg / Nyo!Noruega

(28) Irina Lupescu / Nyo!Rumania

(+60) Chun-Ya Wang / Nyo!China

 **oOOo**

 **SIGEL AL HABLA**

¿Cómo se encuentran? Hay un largooo fin de semana por delante y hay que aprovecharlo, ¡vayan a por todas! Mientras, dejo este episodio que salió un poquito más amplio de lo habitual ovó, misterios de la vida.

¡Diviértanse!


	4. I Am Too Sober For This

**COUNTING STARS**

● **Disclaimer:** nop, _APH_ y _HP_ no me pertenecen… todavía, _mwhuahahaha._

● **Advertencias:** _OOC,_ porque se encuentran en un mundo alterno; lento avance de la trama principal y escenas sin aparente sentido.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ es un conjunto de viñetas (500-800 palabras), aunque a veces me salen más de mil vocablos y todos somos felices (?).

—Yep, esto es RusAme, pero habrá muchos pasos antes de que sean una pareja y, claro, también después de que comiencen a darse duro contra el muro.

—Por mero capricho narrativo, las viñetas comenzarán a saltar en el tiempo por lo que la cronología entre capítulos no será del todo lineal.

 **¡Gracias a todos los lectores fantasmas!  
Especialmente a** _ **Jositaa**_ **que sé que anda por ahí~**

Asimismo, reitero mis agradecimientos a **Akrakya, Mitsuki Ryoko y sunflowersmay** por colocar este _fic_ en alertas; y a **Akraya, joycemvr2 y sunflowersmay** por brindarle el honor a esta historia de encontrarse entre sus predilectas.

Lamento si en algún momento no les brindé el reconocimiento adecuado, es que desde hace tiempo _ffnet_ me anda troleando y no guarda mis cambios al editar capítulos uxu, lo siento.

En fin, ustedes vinieron a leer de magia y amores, así que:

 **oOOo**

 **28 de octubre de 2006**

" **Hogwarts", Albión (6° año)**

—Jones— se dirige el de ascendencia soviética al varón que yace tendido en aquella antigua atalaya, la cual los estudiantes suelen rehuir para sus encuentros nocturnos a razón de la maldición que pesa sobre aquél sitio. Afortunadamente, los maleficios con los que la fundadora hechizó aquella torre fueron ideados sólo para dúos heterosexuales… ¡vaya falta de imaginación!

Es uno de los pocos hechos fortuitos del mundo mágico que facilita los romances no convencionales en aquella antediluviana sociedad.

—Pensé que ya no vendrías—impreca el rubio en medio de un largo y profundo bostezo, puesto que se encuentra exhausto tras pasar noches en vela inmerso en su afán de convertirse en un maestro de la criptografía. E Iván, en lugar de prestar atención a aquél reclamo, contempla con interés la forma en la que su compañero afloja su arrugada corbata.

—Aún puedo cambiar de opinión—responde Brangisky mientras admira cómo el otro se estira y con ello los botones superiores de su camisa se sueltan uno a uno, al igual que en los sueños húmedos. Si Alfred fuese un poco… _menos_ idiota, sus acciones confesarían un descarado intento de seducción.

Empero, _es_ un _completo_ idiota.

Así que, el más alto no tarda en tomar asiento junto al blondo varón que no tiene ni idea del espectáculo que otorga al simplemente desperezarse en esa templada jornada nocturna. Asimismo, el de peculiar nariz procura que su bufanda cubra la placa de prefecto que tanto llegó a ansiar el descendiente de Rose Kirkland.

—Pfft, ¡cómo si fueses capaz de vivir sin mí!— asevera el de gafas con renovada energía, —¡me has estado siguiendo desde que éramos niños!— extiende su índice para pinchar reiteradamente a Iván, porque el resto de su cuerpo le adolece tras el altercado con Honda que tuvo lugar en clase de Runas Antiguas.

Se tensa, la remembranza de Kiku le golpea con similar fuerza que el "fallido" experimento de esa mañana. No va a engañarse, le decepciona la bifurcación de senderos entre ellos, sin embargo, jamás se arrepentirá de traicionar a las viejas ideologías que se esperaba siguiera para restaurar el "honor" de un apellido al que renunció.

El curso de sus pensamientos se irrumpe al reparar en el cálido aliento ajeno próximo a su oído, vertiendo vocablos que le resultan incomprensibles ante tal cercanía.

Alfred desconoce qué enunció _su amigo_ , pero concluye que no debió ser nada relevante porque los labios del soviético abandonan toda enunciación para hacer contacto con los de origen anglosajón. Es un torpe ósculo, un impaciente inicio cuya evolución es trepidante en cuestión de tacto, de anhelo.

El protegido de Arthur es el primero en remarcar la necesidad, en aprehenderse con desesperación y cada falange a su contrario, porque cada centímetro sin Iván es desasosiego. Pronto, la noche parece electrizarse conforme los besos abandonan toda superficialidad e irrumpen húmedos límites.

Típica pasión adolescente, desenfrenada e incoherente, capaz de deshacerse de una corbata pero no de una camisa. Después de todo, aún no han construido un ritual a seguir en sus encuentros privados, por lo que sus cuerpos únicamente obedecen al apetito de refugio, de contacto con aquél al cual han marcado como su igual.

Dado que ambos poseen cicatrices como aquella que repasa Brangisky sobre el costado del rubio que encuentra más fascinante movilizarse en dirección a su acompañante, sobre de él.

—No te quedan mal—consigue articular el ruso en afectado tono, refiriéndose a los anteojos que Jones decidió portar.

— _Dude_ …—arrastra cada letra de ese simple termino, si bien no posee intención alguna de responder la imprecación fuera de lugar. A razón de que prefiere reanudar la inmersión en la placentera bruma, en las nubes de tormenta cuyos truenos son las caricias que descienden por su espalda.

—Eres… muy sensible— afirma el hermano de Natalya con satisfacción ante el jadeo de su amante, el cual toma aquella declaración como el inicio de una más de sus absurdas competiciones. Es entonces que retiene la bufanda ajena en pos de desproteger una zona que está dispuesto a marcar, pero su compañero le detiene con severidad.

— _Net_ —puntualiza aquél cuyas orbes han perdido el fulgor de la concupiscencia, así como la relajación corporal propia del deseo.

— _C´mon_ —expresa ahogadamente el otro adolescente, —… años, Iván. Llevo años tolerando tus misterios. ¡Años!— exclama entrecortadamente tras un largo duelo de miradas, de voluntades.

—Deberías dejar de ser tan entrometido— rebate el más alto en gélido tono a la par que acrecienta la distancia entre ellos, —o podrías _terminar_ como tu madre— infiere con la crueldad suficiente para hacer que su acompañante finalmente suelte la prenda que ambos retenían en su apocados puños.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo, lo reconoce el de ascendencia soviética incluso antes de terminar la aserción y se lo confirma la alteración de los usualmente laxos (y hasta estúpidos) rasgos de su compañero de clases, dejando entrever que esa herida es _demasiado_ reciente y se halla descarnada, infecta y supurante.

—No… _no_ quisiste decir eso—Jones exhala y se reacomoda encima del ruso, sosteniéndole con fuerza de los antebrazos con el fin de sobrellevar sus violentos impulsos.

Ambos se contienen, comprendiendo que han de dejar atrás aquellos momentos en los que una sola mirada era necesaria para confrontarse en físicas reyertas o al respecto de su habilidad con la varita. Ya no son niños, pronto serán considerados adultos por el mundo mágico y sus aliados disminuirán; en consecuencia, han de madurar con el fin de _permanecer._

 _Ergo_ , posterior a incomodos minutos: Iván asiente, toma la oportunidad de reivindicación que su colega le proporciona y… _cede._

—Necesito vodka— declara con los hombros caídos y una expresión de derrota tal que el enfado del de anteojos se extingue en un tris.

— _What?_ — la expresión de desconcierto del rubio se incrementa al notar las palmas ajenas en sus mejillas, en muda suplica.

—Si voy a contarte todo, _Жопастая_ — ladea su cabeza para finalmente reposarla sobre el agradable pecho de su contraparte, —si voy a contarte _todo_ … _necesito_ estar ebrio…

 **oOOo**

 **GLOSARIO**

 _ **Albión:**_ tierra mágica dónde se encuentra la escuela en la cual _RusAme_ estudia.

 _ **Dude:**_ tío/wey(?)

 _ **Net:**_ no

 _ **C´mon**_ **(** _ **Come on**_ **):** vamos

 _ **Ergo:**_ por tanto

 _ **Жопастая**_ **[** _ **zhopastaya**_ **]:** provisto de unas generosas posaderas ;)

 **oOOo**

 **SIGEL AL HABLA**

¡Jo! Un resfriado me dejó en K.O. todo el fin de semana y un poco más, _sniff_. Y es que si bien estas viñetas las escribo en 10-15 minutos, el proceso de edición me lleva como 3-4 horas… porque al editar veo mil errores y _well_ mi cabeza no estaba para corregir =w=, así que una disculpa por la tardanza. _So,_ si ven algún detalle: díganmelo, _por fa_ que seguro se me escapan varios…

¡Y nos leemos pronto!


	5. I Am Not Here to Make Friends

**COUNTING STARS**

● **Disclaimer:** las franquicias de _APH_ y _HP_ no me pagan absolutamente nada por escribir este _fanfic._

● **Advertencias:** _OOC,_ porque se encuentran en un mundo alterno; lento avance de la trama principal y escenas sin aparente sentido.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ es un conjunto de viñetas (500-800 palabras), aunque a veces me salen más de mil vocablos y todos somos felices (?).

—Yep, esto es RusAme, pero habrá muchos pasos antes de que sean una pareja y, claro, también después de que comiencen a darse duro contra el muro.

—Por mero capricho narrativo, de vez en cuando las viñetas no siguen ningún orden cronológico.

 **¡Gracias por las lecturas!**

 **¡Y una olla de carne para Jositaa por el** _ **fav**_ **y** _ **follow!**_

 **oOOo**

 **28 de octubre de 1998**

 **Galway, Irlanda**

— ¡Kiku! ¡Kikuuu! ¡Kiku! —el blondo infante exclama con suma emoción en cuanto vislumbra la silueta de su mejor amigo en la chimenea de la estancia. —¡KIKUUU!—el chiquillo pronto aprehende efusivamente al recién llegado, como si no fuese suficiente atosigarlo con cartas y llamadas casi a diario.

A tal recibimiento, Honda se mantiene impertérrito cual digno descendiente de su antiguo clan, sin embargo, el brillo en sus oscuras orbes delata que no es indiferente a la cálida bienvenida ni al torrente de palabras que proviene del otro, especialmente porque son promesas de múltiples juegos que ambos encuentran interesantes.

—Alfred, por favor— interviene Rose con una leve sonrisa, debido a la ternura que le provoca observar la interacción entre ambos críos. —Recuerda que tenemos más de un invitado— afirma con la severidad suficiente para hacer que su vástago demuestre un ápice de vergüenza por acaparar el fogón.

—Lo siento, mamá—asegura el mozalbete sin controlar el volumen de su voz, —¡es que fue una eternidad desde la última vez que nos vimos!— se excusa antes de jalar a su amistad en dirección al cuarto de juegos que se encuentra en diagonal a la acogedora sala cuyos colores son (inconscientemente) similares a los del escudo Kirkland.

La falsa hechicera los ve partir, suspira y se acomoda la falda, porque la presencia de Sakura siempre la hace sentir como una desarreglada punk. No es de extrañar, la asiática nació con un halo natural de armonía y orden, que ni siquiera los duelos mortales en que la vio participar fueron capaces de modificar.

—Bienvenida— la británica junta sus manos al tiempo que la alguna vez niña mimada de Chun-Ya abre tímidamente los ojos, dado que nunca han sido de su agrado los viajes a través de la red flu.

—Gracias— manifiesta la elegante dama, —es un placer volvernos a encontrar, Alice— dedica una leve reverencia a la mujer que le permitió tomar las riendas de su existencia.

Acortan distancia para ponerse al día y terminar de organizarse para los rituales de la Víspera de Todos los Santos; si bien, apenas lo hacen, Sakura se estremece debido a su natural habilidad de leer la magia (o ausencia de) en otros, reconociendo que su amiga _no_ ha estado dedicándose a la jardinería u otras inofensivas artes.

—¿Es tan obvio?— pregunta retóricamente la blonda fémina, anotando mentalmente buscar un glamour adecuado para disfrazar el resultado de sus actividades.

—Es… _inevitable_ …— la delicada mano de la oriental se alza para cubrir con recato sus delgados labios, —pensé que… abandonaría esas prácticas…

Rose se encoge de hombros para después girar la cabeza en dirección a los chiquillos que yacen frente a un gran baúl en otra de las agradables estancias de aquél hogar. Honda parpadea y trata de prestar atención a la escena, descubriendo en breve tiempo que la semilla mágica de Alfred ha madurado y no, no es una flor estéril como su progenitora.

De hecho, Sakura ha presenciado diversos florecimientos mágicos, a razón de pertenecer al extenso y milenario clan Wang, y puede jurar que el descendiente de su camarada posee un potencial similar al de Yan o al de Yao… o quizá aún más _temible_ porque la magia de ellos no pareciera ser consciente de sí misma.

—¿Tan malo es? — pregunta con cierta ironía la rubia, a sabiendas de los pensamientos de su compañera que inconscientemente le sujeta de la mano.

—Es _excepcional_ —pronuncia tranquilamente aquél adjetivo calificativo, queriendo encubrir la conmiseración que experimenta por la atemorizada madre.

—Lo sé— exhala lentamente y con su brazo libre cubre su menudo pecho, su corazón, —Al es… mi orgullo— la mustia sonrisa llega a sus labios, pero no al resto de su pálida haz.

La oriental asiente y busca agregar algún alivio al atribulado espíritu de su cofrade cuando el timbre de la entrada principia a sonar. Se extraña, en _The Rabbit Hole_ , el hogar de Rose y Alfred Kirkland, las visitas son escasas; a decir verdad, ella nunca antes había escuchado el sonido que proviene del umbral al mundo no mágico.

Rose frunce el ceño, olvidó comentarle a su chiquillo que las visitas de Iván debían ser interrumpidas porque ni Sakura o Kiku están acostumbrados a tratar a gente sin varitas o, mejor dicho, están educados para contemplarlos como si fuesen hormigas: seres con cierta organización y talento que claramente son inferiores.

Ella fue adoctrinada de similar manera y le sería hipócrita afirmar que ha dejado atrás ese tipo de ideología sólo porque el padre de su vástago estaba a favor de los no-mágicos. Empero, el único varón de los niños Brangisky no es de su desagrado, por lo que se aparta de Sakura y detiene a Alfred a unos pasos del recibidor, afirmándole que será la encargada de recibir al convidado.

—Pero, ¡es Iván, mamá!— el crío frunce ligeramente los labios, ganando con ello parecido a su funesto progenitor. —Iván no te quiere ver a ti— declara como si fuese una verdad universal, con esa facilidad de establecer dogmas que tienen los infantes, —¡Iván me quiere ver a mí!, ¡y quiero presentarle a Kiku!

— _Teddy Al_ —la joven hace uso del apodo que solía utilizar cuando todavía podía considerar un bebé a su niño, —ve a jugar con Kiku, tienes mucho que mostrarle. Prometo que Iván vendrá mañana y jugarán entre los tres— afirma sin estar convencida, pero, al menos ganará tiempo suficiente para entablar una necesaria charla con su hijo.

Tras un breve duelo de miradas, Alfred opta por acatar las indicaciones de la aliviada mujer, mientras el nipón intentan hallar sentido al curioso dialogo entre los rubios. Después de todo, él creyó que Kirkland tampoco tenía mayor contacto con individuos de su edad que sus fugaces encuentros; saberse equivocado, _no le resulta grato._

 **oOOo**

 **SIGEL AL HABLA**

 _Meh_ , esta viñeta no salió del todo bien porque ando nerviosa, pero había que escribir o si no… puede que vuelva a desaparecer por años *insértese música de suspenso*.

En fin, como ya habrán leído la casa de Alice y Alfred tiene nombre: _The Rabbit Hole_ (El agujero de conejo), porque en el mundo mágico es importante que todo reciba su patronímico correspondiente.

Y Rose le dice _Teddy Al_ a su niño regordete en honor al famoso oso de felpa estadounidense, yo sé que es cursi ( _muy cursi_ ) mas, así son algunas madres…

En fin, ¡pasen un excelente fin de semana!


	6. I Need a Place to Stay

**COUNTING STARS**

● **Disclaimer:** ni _APH_ , _HP_ o la mitología hindú me pertenecen, sniff.

● **Advertencias:** _OOC GIGANTESCO,_ quizá porque se encuentran en un mundo alterno o porque se mandan solos y la autora no puede hacer nada para detenerlos… aunado a ello hay saltos en la línea temporal narrativa y escenas sin aparente sentido.

● **Aclaraciones previas:**

—Este _fic_ es un conjunto de viñetas (500-800 palabras), aunque a veces me salen más de mil… como ahora que fueron tres mil *Sigel realiza una pose triunfal*.

—Yep, esto es RusAme, pero habrá muchos pasos antes de que sean una pareja y, claro, también después de que comiencen a darse duro contra el muro.

—Y el Ameripan es meramente platónico en este _fanfiction_ … hasta dónde yo sé… chan, chan.

 **¡Y gracias por las lecturas!**

 **¡Y POR LOS REVIEWS!**

 **joycemvr2** , has sido muy amable por dejarme vuestra opinión al respecto de mi ficu ;3 y **Jositaaa**... si no fuese por tus múltiples comentarios e imágenes, este capítulo constaría sólo de la primera escena uxu.

 **En fin, ¡vamos a lo que nos atañe!**

 **oOOo**

 **28 de octubre de 2010**

.

..

 **…**

—Kiku, ¿tienes algún problema con Iván?— el blondo mozalbete desenrolla su última barra de chocolate mientras cuestiona a su amistad, quién le mira con fijeza ante tal falta de tacto.

El japonés se toma su tiempo en construir una respuesta, incluso si con su formación bien podría evadir tal interrogante sin que su interlocutor se sintiese ofendido. Empero, considera que el británico merece una réplica honesta… o, al menos, lo más honesta que le es posible sin abandonar la correcta diplomacia.

—Ninguno, en especial— puntualiza con su habitual calma, dejando que las olas de la costa en la cual se encuentran llenen el silencio que le sigue a su enunciación.

— _Ajá_ — da un gran mordisco a su golosina y prosigue, aun con la boca llena de cacao: —Ninguno en especial, _pero_ … sé-que-hay-UN-pero, _c´mon_ —continua Alfred, acostumbrado a que su acompañante eluda todo tipo de confrontaciones, incluidos los juegos de mesa o ser franco con sus opiniones.

Se da otra pausa entre ambos, una cuya única interrupción es el sonido de las aves y los murmullos provenientes de algunos transeúntes en aquella parte de la playa. Finalmente, el oriental exhala, preguntándose hasta dónde lo conoce el rubio cuyos trasparentes ojos le miran sin siquiera analizarle, porque confía en él.

—Ninguno en especial, pero él tiene que encontrar su lugar— afirma crípticamente, lo que provoca un leve ceño en el agradable rostro de Kirkland. —Él _no_ es como nosotros— afirma con reticencia, esperando algún tipo de reyerta por externar su parecer, sin embargo, el europeo no brinda réplica alguna a esa sentencia.

 _Le sería imposible._

Iván no ha demostrado poseer ni un ápice de magia, _but_ … _but_ … Alfred sabe que el otro también es un mago, ¡no puede ser de otra forma! Naturalmente, han de asistir juntos a ese estúpido colegio o se aburrirá a morir; dado que Kiku es inteligente y genial, por lo que seguramente será un estudiante modelo como fue su madre en Moshú, la escuela mágica de Zhongguó.

De hecho, Kirkland aún desconoce si su mejor amigo asistirá al arcaico liceo oriental dónde estudió su progenitora o si lo acompañará a la academia que se sitúa en Albión, el quimérico territorio cercano a Gran Bretaña y cuya envergadura sólo es superada en Europa por Hiperbórea en el mar mediterráneo.

En fin…

—Sé que Iván es uno de nosotros, está hecho para _joderme_ la vida y eso no ocurrirá si no vamos a la misma escuela— expresa el varón con una radiante sonrisa, sin mostrar preocupación alguna por haber utilizado la mala palabra que aprendió de su propia madre cuando ésta se equivoca en sus cálculos. —¿O no te conté de cuándo…?

Honda guarda el hondo suspiro que nace de tener que escuchar —por enésima ocasión— alguna anécdota en relación al soviético y la aparente enemistad que mantiene con Al. Trata de escuchar, en verdad lo intenta, mas su atención pronto vira al paisaje a su alrededor y al hecho de que un exhausto animal se halla cautivo en la marea.

—¿Kiku?— el rubio se alza del risco que le sirvió de asiento durante el almuerzo que compartió con el oriental, quién ya ha dado un paso en dirección al indefenso can que se encuentra varado. Por supuesto, Kirkland no tarda en atar los hechos y reaccionar al respecto, por lo que emprende una carrera hacia el indefenso cachorro.

Y es tan rápido que no alcanza a escuchar la consternada advertencia de su amigo.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

—Gracias por acompañarme a realizas las compras, Ivo— expresa la alegre muchacha cuyas definidas curvas la hacen objeto de escrutadoras y descaradas miradas. Afortunadamente, tales atrevimientos suelen apaciguarse cuando algún miembro de su familia la acompaña, ya sea su tío político que es bastante hábil con las armas o su adorable hermano de sombría aura.

El menor asiente, procurando focalizarse en el bonito rostro de su consanguínea en lugar de las ilusorias campanas cuyo tañido ha ido incrementándose conforme el sol se posiciona en el centro del despejado firmamento. No es la primera vez que las escucha, pero usualmente lo atribuye a los extraños fenómenos que tienen lugar alrededor de cierto idiota…

 _De Alfred…_

Quizá… quizá deba hablar de ello con Yakaterina, su preciada hermana que con fraternal afecto enlaza su delicada mano a la ajena.

—Vanya, ¿te encuentras bien?— la preocupación empaña las bellas orbes de la fémina, cuyo maternal tono termina por convencer a Brangiski de confiar en ella. Katya lo escuchará, está tan seguro de ello que desconoce por qué no confío antes en la adolescente cuya temprana madurez abarca tanto su cuerpo como su extraordinario corazón.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera abrir la boca: _lo escucha._

Aun entre los gritos de los comerciantes, las exclamaciones de los infantes, los reclamos de las madres, el aullido de los perros hambrientos, las campanas… lo escucha.

A él.

 _A Alfred._

Sabe bien que _eso_ es imposible, porque si el otro estuviese cerca habría irrumpido su espacio tan rápido como un cerdo devora una deliciosa trufa.

Además, nunca le ha oído de _esa_ forma: aterrado, completamente aterrado.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

El vástago de Rose Kirkland se caracteriza por actuar primero y pensar después, un pésimo hábito por el cual adquirirá múltiples cicatrices.

Varias de ellas las obtiene en aquella jornada, porque la criatura que se presentó como un canino en apuros pronto revela su monstruosa parte inferior: un amasijo de largos y blandos apéndices. Tentáculos de símil color al hierro que aprehenden con rapidez el tobillo derecho del chiquillo, quién trata de pisarlos con el otro pie en un valiente y fútil intento de liberación.

Puesto que otro de los viles y extensos órganos se desplaza al torso del menor, envolviéndolo con pérfido entusiasmo hasta dejarle sin aliento.

Si bien, habría sido suficiente con el brusco modo en que aquél ser lo alza a metros de la playa que hasta entonces había sido segura, jugando con él como si las vértebras del infantil cuello no crujieran sospechosamente a cada infernal vaivén. A razón de ello, Alfred ocluye los párpados, con el firme propósito de evitar marearse.

Los segundos se alargan interminablemente y, con seguridad, la mayoría de críos (mágicos o no) que atravesaran una situación similar se hallarían en pánico. Él no negará que también tiene miedo, sin embargo, confía en que si soporta lo suficiente: Kiku vendrá en su auxilio con algún plan ninja mágico, como cuando dedican su tiempo a _Dungeons & Dragons_.

Confía en él.

Después de todo, es su mejor amigo.

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

Honda repasa mentalmente todas las categorías de bestias que conoce, incluso aquellas que sólo existen en la mente de los no-mágicos. Finalmente, decide que están enfrentando a una variante de _makara_ , una quimera propia de la cultura hindú y cuya mitad inferior suele ser la de una peligrosa criatura acuática.

Bien, ahora: ¿cuáles eran las debilidades de ese tipo de monstruos?

Constriñe los puños, es incapaz de rememorar esa particular información y su tiempo se ha agotado. Da un vacilante paso en dirección a la horrida escena que tiene lugar en las agitadas aguas, contemplar cómo su amigo es tratado como un muñeco de trapo en las extremidades de esa criatura no auxilia a su atribulada mente.

—Suelen ser guardianes de templos, puertas…—recita en voz alta los datos que asimiló durante interminables lecciones, con la esperanza de despejar su nublado juicio. —Pero… en Galway no hay… entonces, debió ser enviado por alguna familia mágica— tal deducción le habría hecho ganar puntos durante un aleccionamiento, pero en ese momento no le sirve de nada.

 _Tampoco a Alfred._

Siente la boca seca mientras avanza con la cabeza llena de vagas referencias, estadísticas y… se golpea las mejillas con ambas palmas, forzándose a centrarse en la situación.

Aquél concurrido muelle se halla desolado, sólo son ellos y el mítico ser, lo que reafirma el papel de sicario de aquél engendro. Por lo que, nadie vendrá en su ayuda hasta que consigan siquiera debilitar al _makara_ , puesto que para enviar a una criatura de tal naturaleza a un barrio no-mágico debieron proveerse de una fortísima barrera.

Tiembla al dirigir la mano hacia su muslo, en donde se encuentra su varita cuya madera proviene de árboles de cerezos: flexible e indomable, como su madre… que para trocear el pulpo antes de preparar _takoyaki_ utiliza un hechizo especial que bien podría ser ineficaz en un octópodo de metros de longitud, sin embargo…

— _Caelō_ — pronuncia cuidadosamente, es la primera vez que utiliza un hechizo sobre algo que está vivo y que desea ver caer.

 _Es el principio._

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

—¡Iván!— la áurea trenza se agita sobre la espalda de la muchacha cuyas piernas son forzadas en trepidante carrera, —¡espera, Iván!— solicita la afligida fémina cuyo corazón late tan apresuradamente que la marea tanto como el aterrador presentimiento que la avasalló en cuanto su familiar echó a correr en dirección a la playa sin explicación alguna.

Deja caer la cesta de la compra, no podría importarle menos, pues está segura de que si permite a Ivo llegar a su objetivo: algo malo pasará, algo _muy_ malo.

 _(Lo perderá.)_

Tuvo un pálpito semejante cuando su progenitor, el biológico, descendía a la locura y la abandonaba en pos de perseguir inalcanzables fantasías.

—¡ _Vanya_! —alza su larga falda con tal de ganar movilidad, de acortar distancia entre ambos y es que la inconsciente profecía subyuga a su espíritu y el pavor se derrama por sus sonrojadas mejillas en forma de brillantes lágrimas. —¡Por favor, hermanito! Yo…yo…—tropieza debido a una extraña visión que se superpone a la aún infantil silueta de su Ivo.

Y es ahí cuando lo ve desaparecer, como si Iván fuese sólo un fantasma… un recuerdo… como si una extraña magia se lo arrebatase.

 _Una magia que no le gusta en lo absoluto._

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

Se muerde los labios para no gritar, para no permitirle a "eso" que se introduzca en su interior y se alimente de su miedo, como hacen todas las criaturas oscuras. A la par, continúa luchando, impulsado por la firme voz del nipón que parece estar haciéndole frente a la gigantesca criatura que lo mantiene cautivo.

Escucha el impacto de una de las gomosas longitudes sobre carne y hueso, no le hace falta mirar para adivinar que su amigo ha recibido un fuerte impacto, ¡y eso no lo va a permitir! Así que, trata de enfocar esa magia que Rose prometió que le pertenecía a sus manos, las cuales entierra en el tentáculo alrededor de su pecho.

Tal vez funcionó, porque la criatura se remueve y coloca uno de sus tentáculos entorno al cuello del blondo varón, asfixiándole.

 _Y no sólo eso…_

El asqueroso gris tan parecido a un viejo metal principia a adquirir otra tonalidad, la del hierro fundido y, por supuesto, también se siente como tal. _Incandescente._ Empero, Alfred se remueve a pesar de la aflictiva sensación y de la invitación a la inconsciencia que tan apetecedora se revela como una opción.

¡No! ¡Él seguirá luchando! ¡Él va a escapar! ¡Tiene que hacerlo! Su madre… su mamá lo espera en casa con un horrible almuerzo; su mamá a quién ha visto llorar en las noches desde que le llegó la carta del internado y la cual le permite dormir a su lado cuando los malos sueños se repiten una y otra vez.

No oxígeno. Náuseas.

Duele y sus labios sangran, pues un Kirkland jamás suplica.

¡ÉL NO ES DÉBIL!

No va a… a morir en ese lugar… no, no y ¡no!

Aún tiene que asistir a un estúpido colegio… con Kiku… con el imbécil de Iván, ¡Iván!

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

El idiota _está_ aterrado.

Brangiski es capaz de afirmar tal hecho con la misma seguridad con la cual aseveraría la suavidad de la mejilla de su Katya, a quién proporciona un efímero ósculo de despedida.

 _Ha decidido._

Y, pese a su corta edad, es una persona de fuertes convicciones.

Entonces, en análogo comportamiento a cuando eligió defender a Natasha del remedo de hombre que se decía su progenitor, opta por dar la espalda a su familiar con el fin de llegar al origen del sofocado repique. Frunce el ceño al percatarse de su resolución, puesto que no le hace falta escuchar la afligida voz de Yakaterina para saber que se encuentra cometiendo una estupidez.

 _Empero, a su edad es difícil renunciar a la insensatez._

No tarda en encaminarse en pos de la inconsciente petición de auxilio y únicamente se detiene por unos segundos al vislumbrar una deteriorada pieza de fontanería, similar a la de aquella ocasión… así que, no duda en tomarla y en sus manos deja de ser un desecho para convertirse en una peligrosa arma que no vacilará en utilizar.

Porque, por supuesto, una de las fuerzas más poderosas en el mundo es la fe e Iván confía en ese ruinoso objeto que en el pasado le auxiliara a cegar a un malnacido al igual que Kirkland cree en sus amigos, incluso si uno de ellos yace inmóvil sobre la ruinosa arena y el otro es un narizón no-mágico.

O, _así_ estaba considerado.

Ensimismado en su carrera a contrarreloj, el de origen soviético no se percata de la barrera hasta que la atraviesa, la perfora y a él le parece estar atravesando una cascada, una ardiente cascada que le provoca arcadas y un profundo dolor de cabeza que perdurará hasta la siguiente llegada de la luna llena.

Iván no le brinda mayor importancia a lo ocurrido, no cuando _eso_ tiene a Alfred… y cualquier otro infante se paralizaría ante aquella deforme visión de metros de abominación, mas no quién alguna vez se enfrentó a la visión de su sonriente madre buscando apagar su ardiente pitillo en la carita de su primogénito porque éste había sido un _mal niño._

 _Y sí que lo era._

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

Ya de pie, Honda lucha contra la oscuridad que se cierne a su alrededor porque está dispuesto a presentar batalla por tercera ocasión; a pesar de lo cálido que percibe su interior, probablemente por alguna hemorragia interna que causara el recibir de lleno la furia de aquellos apéndices que ya nada tienen de blandos o claros.

Tose, expulsa aire y un delgado hilillo de saliva, suficiente para experimentar una profunda humillación. Aunque, la abyección queda en el olvido cuando escucha la ruptura de la barrera y la súbita aparición de alguien que cual destello pasa corriendo sin vacilación en dirección al abominable _makara._

 _Le reconoce._

Sería un tonto si no lo hiciera y un inepto si no aprovechara el acontecimiento a su favor, por lo que rasga su camisa para descubrir el tatuaje que lo señala como el futuro líder del clan Honda. Si bien, al faltar tantos años para reclamar su lugar, la tinta es tan suave que casi podría pasar inadvertida si no fuese por el claro tono de piel del oriental.

Acto seguido, Kiku presiona su temblorosa palma sobre el grabado y se concentra en enviar una señal a través del mismo, un sencillo: "ayuda".

La inestabilidad de su magia probablemente bastará para hacer reaccionar a su progenitora y, mientras tanto, avanza a trompicones con la varita en alto para asistir a Brangiski en el rescate de lo único que tienen en común: Alfred.

 _Su mejor amigo._

 **.**

 **..**

 **…**

Todo ocurre en un instante.

Alfred entreabre los ojos al reconocer las voces de sus amistades y un amago de sonrisa cruza por su maltrecha faz. Parece querer reanudar sus infructuosos intentos de liberación cuando el nipón le indica guardar la calma para que él termine de diseccionar al tentáculo en la garganta del británico, y está en ello cuando un objeto volador no identificado surca los aires.

Aquella basura, que más tarde el blondo varón identificará como una oxidada tubería, da de lleno en la cabeza del falso perro.

 _Le hace enfadar._

No es de extrañar, anteriormente aquél guardián recibió varios cortes y un hechizo congelante de parte de Honda; por lo que finiquita el tiempo de recreación e inicia a seccionar a su presa. No obstante, al probar la primera gota de sangre proveniente de su víctima, reconoce que se equivocó de objetivo.

 _Ha fallado._

Así que, suelta a su prisionero.

Afortunadamente, Brangisky posee un largo historial atrapando a su hermana menor que suele tirársele desde los lugares más insospechados. Por otro lado, el soviético no puede impedir que su heroico comportamiento traiga consigo oleadas de dolor para ambos y ligeros crujidos que anticipan un inminente periodo de convalecencia.

Y el oriental se posiciona delante de los caídos, dispuesto a ser algo más que una deshonra para su clan. Empero, la criatura simplemente se encoge en sí misma hasta desaparecer.

.

..

 **…**

—Alfred— por primera vez en los años que llevan reuniéndose, el de cabellos oscuros se atreve a utilizar el nombre de su amigo, lo cual ocasiona que los ojos del rubio recobren su usual brillo.

Y esas mismas orbes emiten centellas al observar al de ascendencia rusa que lo mantiene sujeto por la espalda. Es así que los labios del inglés se entreabren para vocalizar palabras que sus acompañantes son incapaces de comprender debido a lo rotas y deformas que suenan por el daño en la garganta ajena.

Sin embargo, Kiku está acostumbrado a discernir y ordenar, por lo que no tarda en encontrar coherencia en los inteligibles sonidos.

—Dijo…— aspira y su rostro se recubre de nueva cuenta con el velo de la inexpresividad, —dijo: "sabía que eras mágico"—puntualiza en adusto tono.

— _Oh_ — exclama el más alto de ese trío, suponiendo que finalmente el idiota lo contagio de _eso_ que denominan _magia,_ porque él nunca antes se percibió "mágico" en lo absoluto.

Tras ser entendido, Kirkland lleva a cabo un mayúsculo esfuerzo para alzar sus brazos y acercar a los otros a un abrazo grupal.

Después de todo: ¡han sobrevivido!

Y, mejor aún, ¡irán juntos a ese estúpido colegio!

 **oOOo**

 **ACLARACIONES**

● De aquí en adelante el 28 de octubre será una fecha bastante significativa para Alfred, es por eso que años después le sienta tan mal pelearse con Honda en aquél día y queda con Brangiski para achucharse en la Torre de Astronomía.

● ¿Por qué Iván escuchó campanas? Bueno, también lo hizo Aleksey, su padre adoptivo, a razón de que el apellido Kirkland a grandes rasgos significa: "tierra de iglesias", por lo que su huella mágica suele ser un repiqueteo.

● Como ya sabemos, la magia del hijo de Rose no es tan típica, por lo que Iván tiene razón: la interacción entre ellos encendió el apagado núcleo mágico del ruso. Aunque, también es por un factor mucho más cursi que descubriremos más adelante.

 **oOOo**

 **SIGEL AL HABLA**

¡Hola! Quizá vean muchos errores en este episodio, así que una disculpa al respecto pero si me pongo a revisar a conciencia se me acaba la vida (?) ya que aquí son las dos de la mañana y en tres horas tengo que ir a atrapar un avión.

So, al menos es el capítulo más largo que he escrito alguna vez para _ffnet,_ ya que no suelo ser tan extensa en mi redacción por sentir que se va deformando conforme avanzo… ¿o vosotros qué opinan al respecto?

 **¡FELIZ FIN DE SEMANA!**


End file.
